My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Galeria
Przybycie Twilight EG Księżyc na początku filmu.png EG Wjazd pociągu na stacje.png EG1 Peron.png EG Mane 6 przybywa do Kryształowego Królestwa.png EG Applejack i Twilight idą razem.png EG Pinkie mówi że Twilight jest zdenerszęśliwa.png EG Pinkie podskakuje wysoko.png EG Skulona Pinkie.png EG Pinkie prostuje się.png EG Pinkie trzyma kopytko na głowie Twilight.png EG Ja to nawet znam aż za dobrze.png EG Applejack uspokaja Twilight.png EG1 Przerażona Rarity podbiega do Twilight.png EG Rarity szuka korony Twilight.png EG Rarity boi się że korona została w Ponyville.png EG Twilight mówi że korona jest w jej torbie.png EG Spike opiera sie o walizkę.png EG Twilight nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do skrzydeł.png EG Twilight stara się wzlecieć.png EG Twilight próbuje latać.png EG Twilight spada na ziemię.png EG Rarity przypomina że Twilight jest teraz ksieżniczką.png EG Gdyby ja miała koronę.png EG Rarity zarzuca grzywą.png EG Twilight uśmiecha się uspokojona.png EG Mane 6 w drzwiach sali tronowej.png EG Twilight rozgląda się po sali tronowej.png EG Twilight patrzy na Flash'a.png EG Flash Sentry przedstawia najnowszą księżniczkę.png EG Cadance przytula Twilight.png EG Cadance wita się z Twilight.png EG Mane 6 i księżniczki.png EG Mane 6 wychodzi z sali tronowej.png EG Spike i Twilight w swoim pokoju.png EG Twilight patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze.png EG Spike trzyma poduszkę.png EG Znudzona Twilight.png 640px-Twilight 'now that I'm a princess' EG.png 640px-Spike 'that would be awesome!' EG.png 640px-Twilight 'no it would not!' EG.png 640px-Twilight 'this crown and these wings' EG.png 640px-Spike reassures Twilight EG.png 640px-Twilight and Spike 'big day tomorrow' EG.png Plik:EG1 Twilight chce zasnać.png 640px-Twilight trying to get comfortable EG.png 640px-Twilight's wings pop open EG.png Kradzież korony i tajemniczy portal EG Sunset Shimmer się zakrada.png EG1 Sunset upewnia się że Twiligt śpi.png EG Podmiana korony.png EG Twiligt próbuje zatrzymać Sunset.png EG Sunset Shimmer patrzy na nieprzyjaźnie na Twilight.png|Sunset Shimmer EG Galopująca Sunset.png EG Twilight powala Sunset na ziemię.png EG1 Twiligt trzyma Sunset.png EG Sunset Ucieka przez portal.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00025.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00022.png Luna i Cadance.png Luna.png Zirytowana Luna.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00027.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00023.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00026.png Nowy świat TRAILER-FILM 2 00029.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00030.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00031.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00033.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00034.png EG Główny hol Liceum Canterlot.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Flash Sentry at his locker EG.png Twilight takes Flash Sentry's hand EG.png DJ Pon-3 with headphones EG.png Czyżby... Fluttershy? Sunset Shimmer bullying Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy being shy EG.png Sunset gives Twilight a smug smirk EG.png EG1 Sunset Shimmer daje pstryczka.png Fluttershy can't believe what she just saw EG.png 640px-Fluttershy talking about crown.PNG 640px-Fluttershy cooing over Spike.PNG TRAILER-FILM 2 00038.png 640px-Fluttershy and her animals.PNG Trzeba odzyskać koronę. Tylko jak? Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia with her face in a folder EG.png 640px-Principal_Celestia_at_her_desk_EG.png 640px-Principal_Celestia_leaning_on_hand_EG.png 640px-Principal_Celestia_explains_the_Fall_Formal_EG.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png EG Uśmiechnięta Twilight z wzniesionymi rękoma.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00047.png 640px-Twilight and Fluttershy in line.PNG Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Fluttershy warns Twilight about Sunset EG.png Granny Smith the lunch lady EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Twilight eating like a pony EG.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png Twilight with whole apple in her mouth EG.png Twilight nervously bites her lip EG.png EQ Twilight rozmawia z Pinkie Pie.png Applejack wiping away sweat EG.png Applejack picks up a cider bottle EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Applejack draws on a balloon EG.png Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png Clueless Twilight and frustrated Cheerilee EG.png Cheerilee.png Twilight and Cheerilee curious EG.png Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Twilight, Cheerilee, and Crusaders in library EG.png 640px-CMC on the computer EG.png Twilight pounding the keyboard EG.png 640px-Twilight Sparkle holding a large stack of books.png 640px-Main 5 freshman photo.png TRAILER-FILM 2 00040.png Czas pogodzić starych przyjaciół 640px-Twilight walking past students EG.png Applejack sees through Twilight's disguise EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Pinkie Pie text from Fluttershy EG.png Applejack complaining about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack wondering about Rainbow Dash EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png 640px-Rainbow Dash flaming soccer ball EG.png 640px-Human Rainbow Dash EG.png 640px-Rainbow_Dash_pumps_a_fist_EG.png 640px-Rainbow_Dash_I'm_awesome_EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png 640px-Rainbow_Dash_soccer_kick_EG.png 640px-Rainbow_Dash_upside_down_-that's_game!-_EG.png 640px-Main Six looking At Twilight Equestria Girls Photo.png 640px-Rainbow and Twilight after hug on soccer field.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png 640px-Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png EG Rarity przytula Twilight.png EG Stołowka.png 640px-Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png 640px-Rainbow Dash slamming her tray EG.png EG Fluttershy w piosence Cafeteria Song..png 640px-Pinkie putting on ears EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png EG Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy z uniesionymi rękoma.png 640px-Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png EG Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack śpiewają piosenkę.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack splash screen EG.png DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png 640px-Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen EG.png 640px-Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy with tails.png EG Rarity w piosence Helping Twilight Win The Crown..png Applejack and Fluttershy on a green splashscreen EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Kolejny podstęp Sunset Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png 640px-Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png 640px-Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png 640px-Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png EG Twilight w gabinecie dyr.Luny.png 640px-Luna interrogating Twilight EG.png 640px-Human Luna looking out window EG.png 640px-Luna holding altered Twilight photos EG.png 640px-Luna standing up EG.png Flash asks Twilight to the dance EG.png Przygotowania do balu Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png Applejack covers Pinkie's mouth EG.png 640px-Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash and Rarity standing together.png 640px-Rainbow Dash disbelieving EG.png 640px-Rainbow Dash -that is awesome!- EG.png 1024px-Pinkie Pie 'party cannon!' EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Pinkie Pie sweeping up EG.png Applejack holding a garbage bag EG.png Eco kid and fashionistas laughing EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Athletes helping out EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Time to Come Together.png EG Pinkie Pie podskakuje z radości.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Applejack shows off her dress EG.png Applejack looking nervous EG.png Applejack fitting her hat EG.png Rainbow Dash unamused EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Czas na bal EG Przyjaciółki idą na bal.png Twilight waves to Flash on stage EG.png 640px-Principal Celestia on stage EG.png 640px- Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png 640px-Twilight waves to the students EG.png Przyjaźń zawsze zwycięża Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer 'I'm not a monster' EG.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Applejack with a lasso EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png 640px-Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png EG Zdeterminowana Twilight.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Students at Fall Formal scared EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png 640px-Twilight Sparkle and mane six watching Sunset Shimmer.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png Applejack sprouts pony ears EG.png 640px-Fluttershy-kindness- EG.png Rarity-generosity- EG.png 640px-Pinkie Pie-laughter- EG.png 640px-Rainbow Dash-loyalty- EG.png EG Twilight Sparkle podczas przemiany.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png 640px-The Magic of Friendship Prevails.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Twilight takes Sunset's hand EG.png EG Spike klaszcze.png EG Pewny siebie Spike.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png EG Photo Finish chce zrobić zdjęcie.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Group photo of Mane 6 with animal parts.png Rarity expects an apology EG.png 640px-Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Inne grafiki promocyjne Grafika_koncepcyjna_z_NYT.jpg|Pierwsza w pełni oficjalna grafika opublikowana na stronie New York Times na początku marca. Equestria_Girls.png|Plakat filmowy New_movie_-_Equestria_Girls.jpg|Z artykułu New York Times Group_photo_of_Mane_6_with_animal_parts.png|Grupowe zdjęcie głównych postaci z zapowiedzi emisji filmu na festiwalu filmowym w Los Angeles LA_film_promo.png|Tak jak w przypadku poprzedniego zdjęcia Drugi plakat filmu Equestria Girls.png Kategoria:Galerie filmów